


Soft and Rugged

by archieleachs



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, it’s cute okay they deserve a chance to just be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archieleachs/pseuds/archieleachs
Summary: Coop finds Harry’s hat.inspired bythis adorable poston tumblr.





	Soft and Rugged

**Author's Note:**

> i lost my goddamn mind over this concept that’s all there is to it!

Dale Cooper was a naturally curious man. 

Finding himself in the Sheriff’s office, alone, waiting for the man to appear lent itself well to that curiosity. He walked the perimeter of the room, caressing the spines of hunting and fishing books, law books, random novels. He stopped to analyze each knick-knack, each photo, hoping the little trinkets would reveal insights into their owner. After months of working together, Cooper had come to know the Sheriff fairly well but still seized every opportunity to glean one more minuscule fact about the man. He smiled as he came to a framed picture of a crescent moon, wondering if Harry himself had taken it and what inspired him to frame it and place it where he would see it everyday.

Since they first met, their relationship had been full of contact — a hand on the back as they walked the halls of the station, on a shoulder as they joked, brushing as a mug of coffee was exchanged. Cooper was always tactile, but especially so with someone as willing as Sheriff Truman. Another curiosity, that he hadn’t noticed much, if any, physicality from Harry towards anyone else at the station. 

The last couple of weeks in particular stood out in his mind. Their eyes seemed to meet and hold with each brush of contact. Harry’s soft steady gaze nearly sent him in a tailspin each time, radiating a kind of affection Dale couldn't recall ever having had directed at him. It, whatever it was, seemed to have reached a head the previous evening. 

They'd been at the diner enjoying coffee and pie, when Cooper had said something kind and genuine about Twin Peaks, about how well Harry took care of his people. The sheriff's eyes had grown suspiciously misty and he'd reached across the table and grasped Coop's hand with his own. It was the first time either of them had been so unashamedly intentional. The air had grown heavy around them until Norma had approached with a pot of coffee, sending Harry back against the booth and leaving Dale's hand with a bone-deep warmth. He smiled at the memory, feeling the ghost of it tingle in his palm.

Coop’s hand met with worn felt and he realized he’d reached the desk. He lifted Harry's old Stetson in his hands, just feeling the soft yet rough texture of it, the firm brim and subtle embellishment of the hat band. 

On a whim, he placed it on his own head. He barked out a laugh as the room fell into darkness and the hat brim landed against his nose.

"What's the joke, Coop?"

Dale yanked the hat off his head with a furious blush, just in time to see the sheriff closing the file in his hands, smile spreading into a wide grin at the sight of Coop holding his hat. A lock of dark hair fell to his forehead as Dale pushed a hand through it, trying to force it back into formation. 

"Ah, so I see even Special Agents aren't immune to the lure of the Stetson," Harry laughed and rounded the desk, tossing the folder down onto it. His face and body were relaxed but his eyes held teasing when Coop's finally met them.

"Apparently not. Though I don't think I could pull it off. It’s not quite my style." He was unable to keep from smiling even with embarrassment coursing through him. 

Harry leaned a hip against the desk and crossed his arms, giving Dale an appraising look that did nothing to help the blush still adorning his face, "Oh, I don't know,” He tilted his head with a smirk. “I think I could make a cowboy out of you yet." 

Dale attempted to collect himself. "Well, if you manage to achieve that we'll have to make sure we get a size down. I don't have those gorgeous curls to hold it up."

It was Harry's turn to look down and blush as Coop smiled triumphantly. He hadn't flirted so shamelessly in ages. He was glad he still could, he was enjoying it immensely. He took a step closer. 

"I think I like it much better on you anyway," Dale reached up to pull the hat down over the aforementioned curls. "It suits you well -- strong and reliable, but a little soft and rugged around the edges.” His voice was quieter now, like a warm gentle breeze. “Yes, I like it very much." He met Harry's eyes, still caressing the brim gently with his fingertips.

Soft chocolate eyes pulled him in, glowing with warmth and tenderness. Coop didn't realize he'd leaned closer until the edge of the hat bumped his brow.

He pulled back and frowned at it, suddenly cursing the hat for ruining the moment. "Then again, maybe not so much."

Harry chuckled at Coop's look of betrayal. With a smooth, practiced motion he tipped the front brim up with one hand and pulled Dale closer with the other. “Just have to get used to it, that's all.”

Coop just looked at him, speechless from the warm weight of Harry’s arm around his waist and his gentle breaths settling over his lips. “Harry,” he said unnecessarily.

Harry cocked an eyebrow. “Dale,” he breathed. Harry reached up and carefully pushed that stubborn lock back into Coop’s black waves. 

Dazed, that was the word the came to Coop’s mind as Harry leaned closer still, his lips barely millimeters from his own. He couldn’t remember feeling “dazed” in his entire life. 

Harry grinned slightly as though reading Coop’s thoughts. 

Finally, the Sheriff closed the distance, pressing his lips carefully to Coop’s, as though testing the waters. Dale returned the pressure just as gently as he settled a hand on Harry’s jaw, letting his thumb stroke the stubble there.

Dale couldn’t help but smile against Harry’s own grin as he felt the brim of his old hat brush against his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i’ve written these two and the first time i’ve ever posted any writing whatsoever so please be gentle but do tell me what you think! 
> 
> i have a very short VERY angsty sequel to this that i might post later if i’m feeling brave


End file.
